Caught Cat
by Kain Trainheart
Summary: My neko Train story, swearing yaoi with lemon to come, By the way, I don't own any of this, there disclaimer
1. Chapter 1 Dangerous Milk

Neko Train story

The black cat stalked down the streets searching for one thing, milk. He was thirsty and in need for his milk. He found a man selling milk and smiles this was great.

"How much for a bottle?" Train asks as he pulls out his wallet looking at the guy who was wearing a cloak and his face was hidden in the shadows.

"First bottle is free," the milk man says in a smooth voice that sounded familiar to Train but he was getting free milk so it didn't matter to him.

"Thanks," Train says and takes the milk before heading back to Sven and Eve at the motel.

"I'm back," Train says looking around finding Sven and Eve at the table looking over their next target. He walks over to look over the posters.

"Where did you go?" Sven asks glaring up at Train with his one eye that wasn't covered.

"Went out to get milk," Train says with a pout that Sven was jumping on him for leaving without a word.

"We're almost broke, how did you get it?" Sven asks with a hint of anger in his voice that maybe Train was taking money to fund his milk love.

"A guy was giving away free milk," Train says crossing his arms. "If you are going to yell at me then I'm leaving," Train growls and storms out.

He walks down the streets and sighs looking at his milk. He pops the lid off and downs the milk before putting the empty bottle in a glass box.

He walks to the park with a sigh. That's when he felt a spike of pain run through his pain making him double over in pain. He groans holding his stomach. He walks off the trail into a small patch of trees and bushes to hide not wanting people to see him if the milk fought back.

"Damn man gave me bad milk," Train growls holding his stomach feeling another spike of pain. He reaches out to find something to lean on. His hand landed against a hard thing that had clothes on it. Confused, Train felt up the thing finding nipples and that it was a male's chest.

He jerks his head up to come face to face with Creed in the same cloak as the milk male but the hood was down now.

"Creed, what did you do?" Train snarls but another roil of pain hit him causing him to fall to his hands and knees. His back and head throbbed with pain as he crouched on the ground trying to push through the pain as he reached for his gun finding it gone. He jerks his head up to see that Creed had it. That made the man growl in anger.

Creed laughs a little and leans down to his love with a smirk before moving Train's pants down a little to let lose a furry black tail. Train on the other hand let out a low moan as the pain in his back went away before seeing the tail sticking off him. He looked at it as it twitched before fluffing up as Train cried out lowly in pain in his head.

"Sorry my love, transforming like this isn't easy on you at all is it? Being made into a neko," Creed says and strokes Train's head brushing over the forming black ears. Creed loved this sight of his man being both cat and man.

"I had the doctor make this for you and me, sadly there is a small side effect besides the pain of the transformation. You'll be in heat for the next two weeks. Meaning you'll want someone fucking you during the time and I will happily be that person," Creed says petting the pain Train.

"Fuck you," Train growls in pain the ears formed now on his head and twitching in displeasement.

Creed growls and jerks the still tender cat parts making Train scream out in pain before Creed hit Train hard in the back of the head to knock his cat out.

Creed then signaled to be taken back home as the shadows opened under him and Train returning the two to Creed's castle.

Creed placed his kitten on the bed before putting away the gun that his cat loved so much. He then looked at his cat and smiles stroking the other's head to hear a small pur with made him smirk. He then undressed Train knowing clothes were going to be useless when his cat woke up.

Creed then slithered up on the bed to lie besides his cat with a smirk on his face. He would have his cat for two weeks and hopefully he would win over his cat so that he wouldn't leave once he came out of his heat.

Kain: Don't worry there will be lemon soon enough ye hornies.

Train: why do I have to be in heat?

Kain: cause you're a cat

Train: yeah but isn't it the girl cats that go in heat? I thought Eve read that to me one time

Kain: (irk mark) Train, shut up or I'm going to have the doctor rape you in this story too

Train: Wait, what do you mean this story?

Kain: Creed, come get your cat

Creed: Here kitty kitty kitty (catnip bag shaking) (train comes running for it)

Kain: review, don't review, vote in my poll, don't vote. I am just going to write what I want but I'm thinking maybe to expand into other pairings of other animes


	2. Chapter 2 Awaken in Heat

Train jerks awake with a yowl of pain remembering the pain of transforming. Though now that he was awake he didn't feel any pain from the feline parts. He looked at his black tail as it twitch.

He looks around the room he was in finding it overly done up in cat items making him growl before doubling over at the intense wave of heat. He dropped to the ground as he dug his fingers into the bedding under him.

He felt so hot right now as he notice the bowl of milk, he dumped it down his throat hoping to cool this heat but it only seemed to make it worse as he claws at the ground.

It was then that Creed walked in with a smirk seeing his poor kitten already suffering in his heat.

"Train, is something wrong? You look so hot," Creed says with a grin as he earned a glare from Train who ended up groaning at the intense heat he was suffering.

"God damn you Creed," Train growls as Creed comes closer to brush his hand against Train earning a sweet moan from Train.

Just that simple touch felt so good to Train. He couldn't help but try and sneak for another touch. With how cool it felt to his burning body.

Creed smirks when he notices how Train was trying to sneak another touch.

He steps back only for Train to fall having been so close to brushing against Creed. He groans as he looked up at Creed as his tail lashed about behind him.

"So hot aren't you my cat?" Creed says and leans down to stroke Train's face and earn another moan as Train leaned into the touch.

"You need relief from that unbearable heat you're suffer?" Creed asks getting a nod from Train.

"The only way to make the heat go away is to have sex," Creed says with a smirk seeing Train's face fall at the idea of having sex to stop the hot feeling he had. He shook his head.

"No, I'll deal with this heat," Train growls though his body ached for Creed to touch him.

"Don't worry Train, it's only going to get worse until you beg for me. I'll just wait until then," Creed says and leaves Train in the room alone but with no way out.

Train groans when he was left alone in the room. He curls up feeling so hot.

"God damn it all," he groans in pain. His ears lied back as his tail lashed about. If he could take a shower, a bath, anything maybe it would help. He gets up and goes around the room finding a door leading to the bathroom. He quickly goes in and turns the shower on cold before stepping in the water only to scream as the water made the heat unbearable. He collapsed to the floor sobbing in pain.

He was almost at his breaking point.

He heard some noise before the door to his shower opened for Creed to stand there.

"My, did you try and cheat? That back fired on you didn't it?" Creed says with chuckle though he was enjoying the view of his wet cat.

He turned the water off before pulling Train in his arms.

Train gasps as he was pulled into Creed's arms. Creed was so cool against his heated body.

"You can't say no much longer," Creed says with a grin as he petted the helpless Train.

Train groans and clung to Creed before he found Creed holding his limp sex.

"Creed," Train groans but Creed had started stroking Train. Train on the other hand could do nothing but moan out in pleasure as he was stroked.

Creed kept working Train until Train couldn't take it anymore and came.

He was left exhausted and feeling better as Creed picked up Train and brought Train back to the room to place Train in the bed before covering him.

"Sleep well Train. I'll be back with food and drink later," Creed says with a smirk as he leaves Train to sleep knowing that only doing that little on Train wasn't going to hold off Train's heat for long. He would have Train soon enough.

* * *

Kain: yes it's an update!

Train: fuck, I hate updates. They don't work in my favor

Creed: they work for me my sweet

Train: why me?

Kain: Cause its fun


	3. Chapter 3 Cooling the Heat

Train awoke once more to that cat room and again came that unbearable heat. He grunts and grabs hold of himself hoping that he could deal with it himself as he quickly quickly went about stroking himself but he was only becoming hotter. He sucks on his fingers hoping that adding some fingering would help as he slide a finger inside him with a groan and kept working but all he was doing was making this heat worse as he dully heard the door open before closing. He was leaning against the wall pumping himself hard and fast but it wasn't good enough as he thrusted his fingers in and out of himself.

He looked up with tears streaming down his face as Creed looked at his poor cat unable to do anything to stop this heat he must be suffer.

"I-I can't," Train sobs unable to get a release or cool himself off. Creed knew the way though as he was quick to making Train suck his fingers as he petted the poor cats tail.

He then forced his fingers inside Train who moaned out loudly. Creed then helped work his cat's hole open before unzipping his pants which brought Train's attention to him as he brought out his throbbing sex. Train shook his head no though his body was pleading for this as Creed finally took his cat.

Train screamed out in pleasure and pain as his heat boiled down to his gut to pool there. Creed started to thrust as much as train wanted to hate this he was left mewing for more under Creed. His body begged for Creed's touch as Train stroked himself hard but in pace with Creed's thrusts.

Creed stopped Train earning a growl from the male under him as the furry tail lashed about until Creed caught it in his hand. His other hand took Train's place allowing Train to claw at the ground as he moaned out loudly as Creed worked him until he felt his body ready for release he cries out loudly as his seed hit the floor.

Creed moans out as those tight muscles clench around him causing him to climax. He released his seed with a deep thrust before pulling out of his cat with a smirk.

"Better my sweet kitten?" Creed asks with a smirk.

Train tried to glare back at Creed only to feel tears leaking down his face. He quickly wiped at them with a small sob.

"Why-can't-I-get mad- at you?" Train asks sobbing a little.

Creed could only grin and pet Train's head.

"You can't get mad because of you cat human mix. I just gave you what you needed and your body is too pleased to get angry," Creed says playing with the cat ears on Train's head.

"Now I have some things to deal with so I'll leave you here. You know where the bathroom is. There is a tv as well as some movies and toys. Be good," Creed says and pulls his pants up before fixing his clothes so it looked like he never head sex before leaving Train alone once more.

He wiped at his eyes once more as his tail drifted across the fluffy floor.

"God damn it, I don't want to be some horny boy begging for his touch," Train groans as he closed his eyes. What could he do to get out of this place?

He opened his eyes needing something to do as he finds the tv and turns it on finding good on for a while until he found an anime called Fruits Basket.

He watched it until he started to feel sleepily. He yawns largely as he stretches before curling up on the bed.

* * *

Kain: sorry that the chapters are short but I'm just at a block I guess

Train: yes writer's block means no problems for me

Creed: no I was looking forward to more time with my kitten

Kain: not to fear, I do have some ideas I just don't have theattention span to do them yet


End file.
